Alice Jones II
Alice Jones II, '''também conhecida como '''Estrela-do-Mar e Garota da Torre, anteriormente conhecida como o Guardião, é uma personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela estreou no primeiro episódio da Sétima Temporada. Ela é interpretada por Rose Reynolds e Elle McKinnon, e é a contraparte da Nova Floresta Encantada de Tilly. Alice é baseada na personagem principal dos romances de Lewis Carroll, [http://pt-br.onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_no_Pa%C3%ADs_das_Maravilhas Alice no País das Maravilhas]. Ela também é uma alusão a Russell do filme Up - Altas Aventuras ''da Disney/Pixar, e Rapunzel do filme da Disney, ''Enrolados. História Depois da Quarta Maldição Alice nasce em uma torre depois que Gothel - que está presa por magia naquele lugar - se disfarça de Rapunzel e passa uma noite amorosa com Gancho, que não tem consciência de sua verdadeira identidade na época, resultando em Gothel engravidar dessa união. Com uma flor que Gancho recuperou de um jardim, Gothel usa sua magia para acelerar a gestação. Na manhã seguinte, Gothel fala para ele sobre quem ela realmente é e admite que o usou para ganhar um filho, pois ela precisava de alguém com seu sangue para ficar preso naquela torre em seu lugar. Gothel sai daquele lugar, aparentemente sem sentir afeto algum pelo bebê, mas Gancho decide ficar e cuidar da criança. Gancho canta uma canção de ninar para ela, fazendo-a sorrir, antes de nomeá-la Alice em homenagem a mãe dele. ("Eloise Gardener") Alguns anos depois, Alice continua presa na torre, tornando-se uma talentosa pintora e muitas vezes jogando xadrez com seu pai Gancho. Em um de seus sonhos, ela fica frustrada por não poder sair daquele lugar e ver o oceano, mas Gancho anima-a dando-lhe um frasco de areia. Alice tenta agradecê-lo com um abraço, no entanto, Gothel aparece e o arremessa para fora da torre. Ela acorda do pesadelo insistindo para seu pai que o que ela viu se tornará realidade. Gancho então decide fazer o que for preciso para ajudar sua filha a escapar da torre para sempre e diz a ela que ele estará de volta assim que completar sua missão. Antes de sair, ele entrega a ela uma peça de xadrez, o cavalo branco, e ela, por sua vez, lhe dá uma torre preta. Alice pinta até seu pai voltar depois de algum tempo, deixando-a aliviada. Gancho mostra a ela um anzol que pode libertá-la, mas quando Alice caminha até ele para abraçá-lo, seu pai é jogado contra a parede quando uma estranha marca aparece em seu braço como resultado da tentativa dela de se aproximar dele. Só então, Gothel revela a Alice que seu pai quebrou a promessa que havia feito para ela por não retornar imediatamente após encontrar o anzol, e em vez disso fez um pequeno desvio para um duelo para defender sua própria honra, durante a qual a bala que o atingiu de raspão estava coberta com o veneno que agora afeta seu coração. Alice assiste, horrorizada, quando Gothel teleporta seu pai para fora da torre, deixando-a sozinha. Ela chama por ele de dentro de sua prisão, mas Gancho fica encalhado lá fora, incapaz de se aproximar dela sem que o veneno em seu coração piore, além de ter o anzol roubado por Gothel. ("Pretty in Blue", "Knightfall") Em seu décimo sétimo aniversário, Alice usa uma luneta para olhar as estrelas. Ela fala com um chapéu, a quem ela chama de Sr. Chapeleiro, sobre a "segunda estrela à direita que está piscando para o norte", o que significa que é seu aniversário. Depois de colocar o chapéu em um coelho de brinquedo e sentar-se para uma festa de chá, Alice acende uma vela em um bolinho e assopra depois de fazer um pedido. Quando nada acontece, ela pensa consigo mesma que talvez tenha mais sorte no próximo ano. De repente, o telhado começa a tremer antes de ser arrancado por um ogro gigante, que, sem que Alice saiba, foi conjurado por sua própria magia. O ogro estende a palma da mão para ela pular e escapar da torre. ("The Girl in the Tower") Em algum momento depois de deixar a torre, Alice visita um lugar chamado País das Maravilhas. No Labirinto Infinito, ela acaba em uma festa de chá, onde conhece uma mulher chamada Cecília, que teve que deixar seu amor verdadeiro e sua filha, Ella, porque ela tem a maldição do coração envenenado, a mesma maldição que Gancho tem. Um Jabberwock ataca a elas e os outros convidados da festa. Cecília luta, mas é morta na batalha, deixando Alice como a única sobrevivente para matar a fera. ("Hyperion Heights", "Pretty in Blue") Na Nova Floresta Encantada, Alice está correndo atrás de um coelho branco quando encontra o Sr. Gold, que acaba de chegar a este reino através de um portal em busca do Guardião. Ela grita com ele por fazê-la perder o coelho de vista e resmunga sobre ter que persegui-lo novamente. Alice questiona quem ele é, mas o Sr. Gold diz que isso não importa. Ambos de repente ouvem o som de um veículo barulhento e um homem, o neto do Sr. Gold, Henry, passa rapidamente por eles na estrada. Alice parece confusa com a estranheza do veículo, comentando que o homem deve estar indo para a festa no palácio. Ela informa o Sr. Gold que o príncipe está à procura de uma noiva e pergunta se ele também está procurando por um príncipe. O Sr. Gold esclarece que está procurando outra pessoa, o que intriga Alice o suficiente para que ela expresse interesse em um "bom quebra-cabeça" e se apresente a ele. ("Beauty") Implantada pelo Sr. Gold para convencer Henry a voltar para casa, Alice veste o uniforme de um servidor de bebidas no baile real. Henry provou uma bebida que ela lhe entregou, que, sem que ele soubesse, estava misturado com um alucinógeno. Enquanto Henry tenta impedir a Cinderela de matar o príncipe, ele cai no chão pelos efeitos da droga e vê Alice de pé perto dele antes que sua visão fique embaçada. Henry recupera a consciência e encontra-se em uma caverna escura, onde ele está acorrentado em uma parede, e Alice encapuzada reaparece na frente dele. Henry se esforça para se libertar e pede que ela pare, mas Alice parece não ter ideia do que ele quer dizer, e Henry percebe que ele estar acorrentado na parede era parte de sua alucinação. Quando Henry a chama de "a Alice do País das Maravilhas", ela expressa uma irritação por ser referida como tal, já que ela só tinha ido ao País das Maravilhas uma só vez e já tinha visitado vários outros lugares. Alice revela que sabe que ele é Henry Mills e insinua que o drogou por ordem de Rumplestiltskin, porque seu avô estava tentando cuidar dele. Ela o adverte para ficar de fora de histórias que não lhe dizem respeito, especialmente da Cinderela, porque coisas ruins acontecerão se ele não fizer isso, mas Henry se recusa, ainda querendo ajudar Cinderela. ("Hyperion Heights", "Beauty") Mais tarde, Alice conhece Drizella, uma feiticeira que finge lhe dar um remédio mágico para a maldição do coração envenenado, o que permitirá que Alice se aproxime de seu pai Gancho sem que ele se machuque. ("Pretty in Blue") Ao encontrar Henry novamente, Alice pede sua ajuda para ser levada até Gancho. Ela fica surpresa ao ver quão jovem seu pai parece, e ele explica que foi cortesia de uma magia. Gancho pergunta como ela conseguiu escapar da torre, mas ela só diz que aquilo é uma longa história. Alice tenta ir até ele para abraçá-lo, mas Gancho cautelosamente adverte que seu coração ainda está envenenado. Ela, feliz, explica que ela encontrou uma cura mágica para que eles não tivessem mais que ficar separados, no entanto, quando os dois se abraçam, Gancho é jogado para trás e o veneno em seu coração aumenta. Diretamente depois, uma marca estranha aparece no braço de Alice como um efeito colateral de tocar em alguém que tem a maldição do coração envenenado. Ela tenta ir até o pai, querendo ajudá-lo, mas não consegue, porque quanto mais perto ela está dele, pior a dor dele fica. Perturbada por que a cura não funcionou, Alice foge e pula em um portal para o Novo País das Maravilhas, onde ela se esconde na mesa de chá no Labirinto Infinito. ("Pretty in Blue") Quando Cinderela a encontra lá, Alice pergunta sobre seu pai, e é assegurada de que ele está em boas mãos, embora Alice permaneça incerta e considere ficar no País das Maravilhas para ficar longe dele. Cinderela vê o medalhão de sua mãe em um bule de chá, e quando ela tenta pegá-lo, Alice protesta, tomando-o em suas mãos até perceber que Cinderela é filha de Cecília. Alice conta a ela como Cecília morreu e revela que a mãe havia abandonado Ella porque ela também tinha a maldição do coração envenenado. Ela mostra a marca em seu braço, e Ella reconhece aquilo como algo que seu pai costumava ter e percebe que Cecília partiu para proteger sua família. Depois, Alice explica como conheceu Drizella e como foi enganada por ela. Ella, em seguida, sai para salvar Henry da irmã de criação, e enquanto Drizella está distraída, Alice deixa cair um espelho sobre ela para mandá-la embora. Antes de Henry e Ella voltarem para Gancho na Nova Floresta Encantada, Alice lhes dá sua peça do cavalo branco para que entreguem ao pai e pede a eles para dizer a Gancho que eles ficarão juntos novamente um dia, depois que ele estiver curado. ("Pretty in Blue") Um tempo após o nascimento da filha de Henry e Cinderela, Lucy, Alice deixa o Novo País das Maravilhas quando ela é incapaz de encontrar uma cura para a maldição de seu pai. Ela retorna para a Nova Floresta Encantada, onde ela usa sua luneta para observar Gancho e seus amigos em um acampamento nas proximidades. Ela é surpreendida por uma mulher que se prepara para dar uma flechada em Alice e a acusa de ser uma espiã. Alice foge da mulher até que ela tropeça em um fio e dispara uma armadilha, fazendo com que uma gaiola caísse em si mesma. Quando questionada pela mulher sobre por que ela estava espionando eles, Alice explica que ela só queria ver seu pai, mas não conseguia se aproximar dele porque isso iria matá-lo por causa de seu coração envenenado. A mulher então reconhece Alice como a filha de "Nancho". Alice parece estar confusa com isso, mas a mulher esclarece que é um apelido para Gancho. Ao saber que o nome da mulher é Robin, Alice a chama de "Nobin" e a irrita com o apelido até o ponto em que Robin concorda em deixá-la sair da gaiola. Ambas ouvem o grito de um ogro - o mesmo que tirou Alice da torre - à distância, mas quando Robin afirma que pretende matar a criatura por aterrorizar os aldeões, Alice a persegue, não querendo que seu amigo ogro seja assassinado. ("The Girl in the Tower") Alice segue Robin para uma taverna e atrai atenção indesejada, declarando que o ogro não machucaria ninguém, fazendo com que a equipe de caça trancasse a ela e Robin em uma masmorra. Robin a critica por causar problemas, mas também se sente mal por ela estar presa novamente, como na torre. Alice diz que ela estava feliz depois de deixar a torre já que pensava que tinha encontrado uma cura para seu pai, para que eles pudessem ficar juntos, mas a cura era falsa e ela ainda estava sozinha, tornando sua liberdade inútil se ela não tinha ninguém com quem compartilhar isso. Robin compartilha sua experiência exatamente oposta, lembrando como Storybrooke era sufocante, já que ela nunca estava sozinha, e que havia se sentido sufocada a ponto de roubar o fusca da xerife e tentar fugir para Nova York (e teria conseguido se a xerife não tivesse pego ela). Vendo que Alice não sabe o que é um fusca, Robin mostra uma foto do carro em seu smartphone. Alice fica espantada que uma vida inteira possa ser guardada em uma caixinha como aquela, o que faz Robin rir da maneira engraçada que ela vê o mundo. Enquanto Robin expressa inveja por Alice conhecer seu pai - já que ela não teve a mesma sorte de conhecer seu pai Robin, cujo legado ela espera honrar -, ela usa um grampo de Alice para se soltar de sua corrente para ir caçar o ogro, mas ela deixa Alice para trás, não querendo que a garota tente impedir que ela mate a criatura. ("The Girl in the Tower") Com um grampo extra, Alice se liberta de suas correntes e segue Robin, derrubando-a no chão para que ela não acerte o ogro com uma flecha. O líder do grupo de caça, Clayton, se prepara para repreender Alice por sua interferência, mas Robin não tolera a intimidação e se opõe a ele. Quando a multidão se volta contra as duas mulheres, Alice acidentalmente invoca um carro parecido com o fusca da xerife, no qual ela e Robin entram antes que a multidão as ataque. Alguns momentos mais tarde, após estarem em segurança, ela pergunta a Robin por que ela a ajudou. Robin admite que era uma "menina malvada" em Storybrooke, que se importava muito com a aprovação dos outros, e que ela acabou caindo nessa novamente, tentando viver de acordo com o legado de seu pai pelas mesmas razões estúpidas; e que, salvando Alice, agora ela sabe que ser Robin Hood significa ajudar aqueles que realmente precisam. Alice fica tocada pelos sentimentos dela e agradece por ela estar ao seu lado. Ouvindo o rugido do ogro, elas vão até a torre, onde Alice dolorosamente admite que, apesar de não estar mais presa lá, ela ainda se sente presa e sem esperança. Robin conta a ela que suspeita que o ogro é uma manifestação da magia de Alice, assim como o fusca que apareceu repentinamente, e que só ela poderia ajudar o ogro a ficar livre. Percebendo que o ogro veio até ela porque ela não queria ficar sozinha em seu aniversário, Alice agradece o seu velho amigo e garante que ela ficará bem sozinha agora. Depois que o ogro se transforma em uma estátua, Robin ajuda Alice a comemorar seu aniversário com um bolinho antes de ambas saírem dali juntas. ("The Girl in the Tower") Algum tempo depois, Alice começa a morar em uma casa de campo, onde Robin a visita frequentemente. Ela e o pai também começam a se corresponder entre si por meio de cartas, que Robin ajuda a entregar de um para outro. Durante o dia, Robin lhe dá uma carta de Gancho, bem como um presente que ela fez para Alice: uma pulseira. Alice, em troca, lhe oferece um relógio de bolso que conseguiu durante uma de suas aventuras no Novo País das Maravilhas. Depois que Robin sai, o Sr. Gold começa a se aproximar da cabana, mas é parado por Gancho, que descobre que o crocodilo acredita que Alice é a Guardiã que ele está procurando. Gancho o obriga a sair e depois avisa a filha em uma carta para não falar com o homem se ele vier procurá-la. ("The Guardian") Em uma noite, Alice se olha no espelho com a pulseira de Robin em seu braço, comentando com um boneco de pelúcia chamado Mr. Rabbit que ela nunca mais vai tirá-la. Quando o Sr. Gold chega, ela fica inquieta e diz que, apesar de serem amigos, ela não pode mais ficar perto dele. Ela percebe que a pele nas mãos dele parece escamosa, mas o Sr. Gold ignora sua preocupação e menciona que ele pode curar Gancho. Alice fica interessada em seu plano, que envolve roubar magia de um feiticeiro, o Dr. Facilier. Ela vai até a tenda de Facilier, fingindo estar procurando uma maneira de se comunicar com os mortos, mas Facilier diz que pode ouvir os mortos, e que estão dizendo a ele que não é para isso que ela veio. Quando Facilier se distrai com a aparição do Sr. Gold, Alice arranca o coração do bruxo e ordena que ele fique parado. O Sr. Gold, em seguida, a instrui a esmagar o coração como um sacrifício necessário para restaurar o coração de seu pai. Alice faz Facilier calar a boca enquanto ela expressa hesitação sobre o que ela deve fazer. O Sr. Gold sugere que ela comece com um pequeno aperto, mas Alice não consegue fazer isso e devolve o coração para o peito de Facilier antes de correr para fora. Só então, o Sr. Gold admite que ele estava a testando para ver se ela é a Guardiã, e o fato de ela não ter esmagado o coração prova que ela é. ("The Guardian") Trazida para uma caverna onde o Sr. Gold falou anteriormente com sua falecida esposa Bela - com quem ele deseja se reencontrar assim que ele der seus poderes para a Guardiã -, Alice cria um laço com ele por causa suas experiências semelhantes em ver o mundo seguir em frente sem eles, e como seus interesses amorosos foram as primeiras pessoas a realmente vê-los como são de verdade. Alice, embora insegura no começo em aceitar os poderes do Senhor das Trevas, sente o chamado da adaga e pega a arma em sua mão. Fitas da escuridão saem rapidamente do Sr. Gold e entram na adaga, com o nome dele sendo apagado, fazendo com que sua pele escamosa suma. De repente, o Sr. Gold ouve a voz de Bela e é lembrado de suas últimas palavras para ele, nas quais ela o elogiou por ser um homem bom e disse que um dia ele encontraria uma maneira de libertar-se da adaga para se reencontrar com ela. Enquanto Alice transforma a adaga em uma bola de magia, o Sr. Gold bate na bola e isso faz com que ela volte a ser a adaga novamente, impedindo Alice de aceitar completamente seu papel como a Guardiã. O Sr. Gold explica que ele fez uma promessa de não transmitir seus poderes se isso fosse ser um fardo, porque se tornar a Guardiã a tornaria imortal e a deixaria presa como ela era em sua torre. Em vez disso, ele deseja que ela viva seus dias feliz e envelheça com quem ela ama, mesmo que isso signifique que ele sucumbirá à escuridão novamente. Alice, tocada por seu altruísmo, jura não permitir que isso aconteça, prometendo estar lá para lembrá-lo da pessoa que ele realmente é por dentro. Mais tarde, Gold, com sua pele totalmente escamosa, observa de longe, enquanto Alice e Robin se abraçam do lado de fora da cabana, antes de entrarem juntas. ("The Guardian") Oito anos depois, quando a ameaça da Maldição das Trevas está se aproximando, Gold dá a Gancho um elefante branco de brinquedo que manterá ele e Alice juntos como pai e filha, mesmo depois que a maldição de Drizella for lançada. Alice, que continua a manter distância de Gancho por causa de seu coração envenenado, se esconde atrás de uma árvore para falar com ele. Ela menciona que vai ficar ao lado do Sr. Gold por causa do sacrifício que ele fez por ela e, em seguida, dá-lhe uma carta que ela quer que ele entregue a Robin. Mais tarde, o Sr. Gold instrui Alice a manter a xícara lascada dele em segurança, e que, na nova terra aonde irão depois que a maldição for lançada, ele quer que ela lhe mostre a xícara para acionar suas memórias de seu eu real. Ele também diz a ela que, se não funcionar, ela sabe o que fazer; aludindo ao fato de que ele deseja que ela o machuque fisicamente como um método mais extremo de fazê-lo lembrar. Robin aparece para ver Alice pela última vez, e as duas dão um beijo apaixonado antes que a maldição chegue e as leve para Hyperion Heights. ("Hyperion Heights", "Beauty", "The Eighth Witch", "The Guardian") Habilidades Mágicas * Feitiçaria - Capacidade de lançar feitiços e/ou maldições. ** Conjuração - Capacidade de evocar objetos do nada. ** Explosões de Energia - Habilidade para criar explosões mágicas para prejudicar os inimigos e objetos da maneira mais eficaz. ** Arrancar Corações - Capacidade de arrancar o coração de alguém para controlá-lo/matá-lo, entre outros propósitos. ** Fitocinese - Capacidade de controlar e manipular plantas. ** Pirocinese - Capacidade de conjurar e controlar o fogo. ** Feitiço de Glamour - Capacidade de alterar a aparência de si mesmo ou dos outros. ** Telecinese - Capacidade de controlar o movimento de objetos ou outras pessoas/animais. Curiosidades * Seu pai a nomeou de Alice em homenagem à mãe dele. ("Eloise Gardener") * De acordo com Edward Kitsis, Alice é uma personagem igual Rumplestiltskin no quesito de que você não sabe bem o que ela está fazendo, para onde ela está indo ou onde ela esteve. Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens da 7ª Temporada Categoria:Habitantes da Nova Floresta Encantada Categoria:Personagens Vivos